<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191020">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bucky barnes fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, celebrating bucky's birthday, it's pretty short, slight sugesstiveness, wrote this a bit ago for bucky's 102nd birthday but I’m posting it here and now lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bucky doesn’t like celebrating his birthday but you have some ideas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bucky barnes fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“y/n…” Steve said with a deep sigh, “you know that Bucky doesn’t like celebrating his birthday.”</p><p>Steve watched as you wiped frosting off of the counter. You licked some off your finger before picking up a small plate with two cupcakes on it.</p><p>You gave him a cheeky smile, “I don’t care because I love birthdays and he loves me so…” You walked away after giving your friend a small wink causing him to chuckle at you. You threw him a look over your shoulder, “plus, he’s never spent a birthday with me!”</p><p>Steve nodded his head slightly, “That is true. Well, good luck…”</p><p>You smiled as you walked out of the room backwards, nearly tripping over your feet as you entered the elevator. Luckily you managed to catch yourself before dropping the cupcakes you worked so hard on. You rolled on your feet happily as the elevator ascended to Bucky’s floor. You practically skipped out as the doors opened, giddily making your way to his bedroom.</p><p>You knocked slightly even though you knew he was still asleep. “Bucky…” You whispered as you opened the door, your socks sliding against the carpet. You heard his groan and bit your lip. You rounded the corner to find him sprawled out on the bed, his arm searching for you on the other side of the bed.</p><p>You giggled slightly causing him to roll over lazily, “I’m already up you doofus.”</p><p>He smiled at you, not noticing the plate behind your back or the mischievous smile on your lips. “I missed waking up next to you this morning. Where d’you go?”</p><p>You smiled at him as you walked closer to his bed, his arms automatically reaching out to pull you closer. “I was busy.”</p><p>“doing what?”</p><p>You presented the small plate with a smile, biting your lip nervously. “Happy Birthday!”</p><p>Bucky’s face fell for a second before he smiled at you as he sat up. He threw his legs over the edge of the couch, grabbing the plate from your hands and placing it on the bedside table. He pulled you closer by your hips until you stood between his legs, arms draping over his shoulders.</p><p>He hugged you slightly, his cheek pressed against your stomach, “Thank you, Doll.”</p><p>You smiled as you ran your hands through his hair, tugging slightly so he looked up at you. “What? No ‘I hate birthdays’ or anything?”</p><p>Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head, “I don’t hate anything that has to do with you.”</p><p>You pursed your lips slightly, “that was sickeningly sweet.” You leaned down lower to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. “but I’m the one that’s supposed to be sweet to you.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, squeezing your hips slightly. “doll, you really don’t need to do anything for my birthday.”</p><p>You quirked an eyebrow up, “really?” He was about to nod before you pulled him into a passionate kiss, making him moan into your mouth. You lowered yourself slowly, your lips detaching from his as you peppered kisses to his jawline and then his neck. You continued the trail of kisses down his bare chest making him gulp. You quickly sank to your knees and pulled at the waistband of his gym shorts. You looked up at him through your lashes and bit your lip, your nails ghosting over his thighs.</p><p>“is there really nothing I can do?” You teased him. You watched his adam-apple bob as he swallowed thickly before a small smirk found its way onto his face.</p><p>His metal arm slowly snaked its way to the back of your head, tangling itself in your hair. He looked down at you, “Well it is my birthday…”</p><p>You giggled as you undid the drawstring, letting the fabric fall around his ankles. You palmed him through his boxers, loving how his grip on your hair tightened. You smirked at him, “happy 102nd sergeant.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p><p>requests are open</p><p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>